


Took You Long Enough

by Solkatt2410



Series: Old Works [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bickering, Confessions, Domestic, Fist Fights, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Insults, Kisses, M/M, Meddling foster parents, Romance, Roommates, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solkatt2410/pseuds/Solkatt2410
Summary: It took Naruto a little over three years to notice what Sasuke did not say out loud.





	Took You Long Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from ff.net, old work from 2011. Apologies for the likely subpar grammar and word choices, this is my first fanfic ever. Characterization might be off as well, as usual. Both boys are 19 and first years (freshmen?) in college.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto called from his sprawled position on the couch, making Sasuke look up from the laptop he had in on his knees, fingertips still hovering above the keys.

"What, dobe?" he asked and Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Teme. I was thinking-.."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow and smirked, interrupting Naruto by saying,

"That's new."

Naruto shot him a dirty glare then looked at the television again, seemingly forgetting to talk as he listened to the narrator speaking about some coral reefs by the coast of New Zeeland as pictures in brilliant colors was showed on the screen. Sasuke sighed lightly as he looked down at the laptop again and began typing away.

They'd been rooming together for three years now, both going to be nineteen this year, and their habits had hardly changed. Something that had though, was their tolerance towards each other. Sasuke could handle Naruto occupying the couch and ruling over the TV, as long as the kitchen and living room was kept tidy. Naruto accepted Sasuke's need for working space and silence every now and then, since Sasuke put up with his messy bunch of friends.

Oh well, all of his friends but Gaara and Neji.

Sasuke couldn't stand Gaara at all and the feeling was mutual so they weren't let into a room on their own. Neji and Sasuke competed about everything which was understandable if you knew that they considered one another to be the only one with an intellect good enough to prove any challenge to them. But that's only if you excluded Shikamaru, because the lazy genius was just that, too lazy to bother with competitions. If you think about it, it'll make sense after a while.

Sasuke took care of the most related to their household, as long as Naruto made sure to not touch his stuff. Naruto could fix the washing of their clothes as long Sasuke cooked.

This had became their permanent rules and since it worked rather well, at least no one tried to kill somebody, they'd not thought about finding their own apartments. Sure, they had some serious fights. Sure, sometimes one of them would storm out pissed off and they wouldn't talk for some days. Sure, they'd been forced to live together from the beginning. But over all, things was fine.

"Dobe, how was your date?" Sasuke suddenly asked and Naruto groaned, tilting his head back.

"A disaster, if one put it mildly," he replied and Sasuke glanced at him.

"Really? What did you do?"

"The question should be what I didn't do. I couldn't find a topic to talk about so we were awfully silent. And I forgot my wallet here so she had to pay for the dinner, thankfully it wasn't so much. Then I walked her home and she asked me to kiss her and... well, I couldn't."

"You couldn't?" Sasuke sounded genuinely surprised and Naruto looked miserable.

"Yeah. I felt sick just thinking about it."

Sasuke snorted.

"Jesus. The playboy Naruto can't kiss a girl. Is the world going under?" he mocked and Naruto glared at him.

"Bastard. Is it necessary to make fun of me every time?" Naruto muttered as he redirected his attention to the TV again.

Sasuke smirked as he shook his head in amusement then read through the last four lines in the document he was writing. Sighing, he deleted them and restarted, noticing that Naruto got up and moved into the kitchen after some minutes. When the blond come back he was carrying two cups with tea, giving one to Sasuke who took it carefully. Sipping on it, he glanced at Naruto in surprise, realizing the moron must have paid him better attention than he thought. The green tea was strong despite being almost clear white from milk and close to sickeningly sweet from ginger flavored honey. Sasuke loved it.

"Thanks," he mumbled as he put the cup down on the table before them and Naruto glanced at him.

"By all means," the blond replied low and Sasuke nodded as he studied his text for a while then muttered,

"That will do."

He saved the document then closed his laptop and put it onto the table then he leaned back in the couch again. He stretched his arms up above him and yawned, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes with his free hand before slipping them back on.

"Do you really consider me to be a playboy?" Naruto suddenly asked, very low and Sasuke looked at him, realizing he'd indeed worried the blond.

"No. Maybe you're a pervert but you're no playboy," he answered and Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, well, you have to consider the fact that I grew up with Kakashi and that I have Jiraya as my godfather and mentor," he said and Sasuke shuddered.

"Hn. If you hadn't been affected by those two it would've been shocking."

"Yeah.." Naruto was silent for a while and Sasuke took his cup and began sipping on the hot drink again, hiding a smile at a ridiculous mini show on the TV that made Naruto laugh low.

"Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto murmured and Sasuke rolled his eyes with a small smirk.

"Yeah, what?"

"Could you..?" Naruto glanced down in embarrassment and Sasuke sighed.

"You've asked me this for two years now and you can't say it yet. What is it?"

Naruto took a deep breath then murmured,

"Could you massage my shoulders? Please?"

"See? That wasn't so difficult," Sasuke smirked as Naruto shot him another sour glare then he rose and walked over to the blond, waiting until he'd rolled over onto his stomach before settling on the couch's edge.

Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders, leaning forward slightly to put more pressure onto the blond's tense muscles, coaxing them to relax with firm and practiced moves. Naruto let out a soft moan as Sasuke moved his hands down along his spine, a concentrated expression on his face though also a soft, almost invisible smile.

"That really feels amazing.." Naruto breathed as he buried his face into the pillow.

"Careful, dobe, else you'll start purring," Sasuke smirked and Naruto cracked a baby blue eye open to stare at him before closing it again with an amused,

"Shut up, teme. It's not my fault you have wonderful hands."

Sasuke didn't answer to that. He listened carefully to Naruto's breathing, slowing his kneading to firm strokes when it began to even out. He smirked again, shaking his head as he thought, one very describing word,

_-Child.-_

When Naruto had fallen asleep completely, Sasuke rose, fetched his cup and downed the rest of the lukewarm tea then he took Naruto's empty cup too before going into the kitchen and dumping them in the sink. For a moment the raven stood leaned against the door post, studying the blond that slept on the couch. Then he sighed and lifted a hand, running it through his hair before he went back to the couch, easily lifting the blond up and carrying him to his bed. He just placed the blond on it, not bothering to pull up the cover over him since Naruto would die from heatstroke if he did. Sasuke left silently, making sure to close the door after him as to not wake the blond up the next morning.

Naruto groaned when he woke up, his head aching unpleasantly. He sat up and rubbed his eyes then yawned before swinging his legs over the bed's edge and rising. Stumbling over to his door, he leaned against the wall for a moment before opening the door and stepping out into the living room.

"Morning," Sasuke said as he came out from the kitchen and walked over to Naruto who shot him a glare then yawned again.

"What time is it?"

"Way past eleven. Here," Sasuke replied as he took Naruto's hand and wrapped it around the cup with steaming coffee.

"Thanks," Naruto sipped on it as he followed Sasuke back to the kitchen. A sly smirk slowly appeared on his features and when he sat down on a chair as Sasuke proceeded to cook lunch, he said, "You sway your hips when you walk."

Sasuke froze then turned, a murderous glare in his eyes.

"I do what did you say?" he asked low and Naruto unconsciously leaned back, a hand coming up to rub the back of his head nervously.

"Eh.. never mind," he said and Sasuke turned back to the stove again. Naruto chuckled low as he continued to drink his coffee. "Stuck up bastard," he murmured and Sasuke snorted.

"Dobe, speak lower if it's not meant for me to hear," the raven said and Naruto choked on his coffee in shock when a plate with scrambled eggs, bacon and toast was almost slammed down before him.

Sasuke placed the other plate before himself as he sat down in the opposite seat and began eating as Naruto coughed lightly.

_I hate to interrupt your lovely banter, but Naru, I'll strangle you if you don't answer! Come on, answer! Naaruutooo-_

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow in question to the odd choice of ring tone and Naruto flushed as he picked up his cell from further down the table, silencing Kiba's screaming when he opened it and held it to his ear,

"Yeah?"

Sasuke saw Naruto's face change from wary to relaxed to suspicious and finally to chocked. It was amusing but he didn't smile.

"What! No, don't come visi-! Kak- **Beep!** Damn!" Naruto shouted and Sasuke glared at him as he slowly lowered his hands from his ears.

"Are you done?" he asked sourly and Naruto glared right back at him.

"Teme," he growled and Sasuke used his fork to point at Naruto's untouched food.

"Eat," he ordered and Naruto looked at the food then lifted his own fork and poked at it before dropping the fork again.

"Sorry, I'm not hungry anymore," the blond muttered and began rising.

"Sit. Down. Eat." Sasuke didn't even raise his voice nor look up but Naruto fell back down into the chair and began eating without a word.

Sasuke finished eating and waited until Naruto had done the same before he asked,

"Now, why did you decide that you lost your appetite?"

"I didn't-" Naruto stopped when Sasuke glared at him and sighed. "Kakashi's coming to visit."

"So?" Sasuke lifted an eyebrow again and Naruto ran his hand through his hair with a frustrated huff.

"You don't know him. You only know the thing I've told you," the blond muttered and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"How bad can it really be? When is he coming?"

"He's by school now," Naruto groaned and Sasuke looked startled before he regained his blank composition.

"Well, at least he called," Sasuke sighed as he rose and began to pick together the dishes.

"Yeah." Naruto rose too and put away the milk then he disappeared to the bathroom.

Sasuke almost jumped when the door bell went off ten minutes later but then he called,

"Just a second! Naruto!"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it!" Naruto called back and Sasuke heard him walk down the corridor to the front door, unlocking it and opening it.

"Naruto!" an unknown voice exclaimed, followed by Naruto's shocked shout,

"Dada?"

Sasuke twitched at the name, lifting a hand to hide his smile. Though he started when he heard another not so unknown voice say,

"Yo, Naruto."

Sasuke began walking towards the door and when he got there he felt anger flare up in his stomach before he smothered it. A man with chocolate brown hair tied into a ponytail with a scar across his nose was hugging _his_ blond. Sasuke jolted inwardly at the word, irritated thinking,

 _-Naruto's_ not _mine!-_

_-Yet.-_

a small voice whispered in his head and Sasuke imagined stomping on it as he scowled. Then Sasuke registered exactly who the other man was and a growl slipped from him.

"What are you doing here, Hatake?" he asked low and the man with gray hair and a black scarf wrapped over the lower and left half of his face looked at him, his one visible eye widening in surprise then curling upwards into an U in joy.

"My, is it you Sasuke! Hello!" the man said and Naruto looked between them as the man with chocolate brown hair stepped away from the blond, equally confused.

"Kakashi? You know Sasuke?" he asked and Sasuke shot him a venomous glare before directing said glare at Kakashi.

"Of course he do. He's my guardian. Pity I only knew him by his last name otherwise I would have left," the raven sourly said then stepped aside when Kakashi tried to put an arm around his shoulders.

"Ah, as chilly as always, ne, Sasuke-chan?" Kakashi said and Sasuke sent him flying into the wall with such force that when his fist connected with Kakashi's jaw, a snap was heard.

Kakashi sat up, rubbing his chin with glee still in his eyes. Sasuke's eyes narrowed further.

"If you call me that again, it won't be pretty," he said and turned to Naruto who stared at him, shock written over his face. "That man isn't coming into this apartment," he muttered then abruptly swirled around and stalked back into the apartment.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Naruto sighed then turned and closed the door again, putting the security chain back on as Iruka helped Kakashi up onto his feet.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto, Iruka and Kakashi was sitting in the couch, talking, a bright, happy smile on Naruto's face. Naruto had made them tea but when Sasuke appeared in the door opening to his room, a irritated scowl on his face, the trio fell silent.

"Dobe, I don't want our kitchen burned down so could you please turn off the stove," Sasuke said low and with a glare he silenced the blond's protests.

Naruto rose and padded off into the kitchen, a sour look on his face as he muttered,

"Bastard."

"I heard that," Sasuke mumbled and Naruto twitched, stopping for a moment before taking a deep breath and continuing into the kitchen. A moment later the blond came back, his cheeks tinted red in embarrassment.

"Not a word, teme. Not a word," Naruto growled and Sasuke smirked.

"Wasn't going to say anything," Sasuke replied then he turned and went back into his room, closing the door behind him.

"Is he always like that?" Iruka asked and Naruto sighed but it was Kakashi that replied,

"Yes, but he wasn't like that before he turned eight."

"What happened?" Naruto asked curiously and Kakashi opened his mouth to answer but was stopped when Sasuke slammed the door to his room open.

"One word to him about that and I won't be held responsible for what I do, Hatake," Sasuke calmly said though his eyes were tinted red in anger.

"Ah, Sasuke. As good hearing as always?" Kakashi chuckled and Sasuke shot him a glare.

"I shouldn't have to stay in the same room as you to prevent you from saying something stupid, I thought it was to be the other way around," Sasuke muttered and Naruto snickered as Iruka rolled his eyes.

"Excuse him, Sasuke, he, if someone, is always like that," Iruka sighed and Sasuke looked at him indifferently.

"And you are?" Sasuke asked quietly and Iruka rose holding out his hand as he said,

"Umino Iruka, Naruto's guardian."

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke replied as he shook Iruka's hand briefly.

"Aka the teme," Naruto grinned and Iruka smacked him lightly.

"Naruto!" he scolded and Sasuke smirked.

"Naruto's called me a bastard since we first met," he said which resulted in further scolding.

"This is unfair, he calls me a dobe!" Naruto whined and Iruka sighed then yelped when Kakashi tugged him down into his lap, placing his chin on the man's shoulder and looking at Sasuke who looked surprised then amused for a second.

"Dolphin," he muttered, shaking his head lightly as Iruka blushed.

"Wait. Sasuke, it's obvious that you know Kakashi, but how?" Naruto asked, a confused look on his face and Sasuke leaned back against the wall with a sigh.

"Kakashi's my godfather. My parent's named him that when I was born so when they.. passed away, Kakashi took care of me," he answered and Naruto looked startled.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled and Sasuke glared at him, making the blond cringe.

"Don't be, not your fault," he muttered but Naruto frowned in concern.

"But, Kakashi has never mentioned being somebody's guardian," Iruka said and Kakashi smiled, his eye curling into an U again.

"That's because Sasuke hasn't depended on me since he was what? Ten?"

"Hn." Sasuke's single syllabic response made Naruto's eye twitch.

"Teme. No Uchiha-nese here!" he whined and Sasuke shot him a glare.

"Shut up, dobe."

"Teme!"

"Baka."

"Bastard."

"Moron."

"Asshole."

"Idiot."

"Prick."

"Mother fucker." Sasuke smirked at Naruto's shocked expression then the blond snarled, tensing to launch himself at the raven when Iruka cut in.

"Naruto, calm down. Now apologize, you two," he said and Naruto slumped but continued to glare at Sasuke, both staying silent which made Iruka sigh.

"Mah, mah. People should make love, not war," Kakashi singsonged and both Naruto and Sasuke glared at him.

"Erhm.. I think we should go," Iruka said and rose, forcing Kakashi to let go which made him pout.

"It was nice to meet you Sasuke," he said and Sasuke, maybe or maybe not wanting to taunt Naruto, replied with another,

"Hn."

"Where will you be staying?" Naruto asked, looking away from Sasuke to Iruka who smiled.

"We'll be in a nearby hotel for some days, here's the address," the man answered and gave Naruto a small piece of paper.

"Okay," Naruto rose, giving Iruka a short hug and patting Kakashi's shoulder when the man stood up. "Take care you two," he said and Iruka nodded as Kakashi grinned.

"No problem, Naruto. Bye, Sasuke," he smiled at the irritated teen then followed Iruka towards the hallway again.

When the door clicked shut, hell basically broke lose in the apartment when Naruto hurled himself at Sasuke, slamming the brunette into the wall and landing several punches on him before Sasuke managed to throw him off and onto the floor. The raven growled as he straddled Naruto's stomach and punched him harshly until Naruto's knee crashed into his lower back, sending him flying forward and causing him to hit his forehead against the table's edge. As his eyes watered, Naruto gripped his ankle and managed to twist him so he landed flat on his back, banging his the back of his head against the floor. In retort he kicked Naruto in the chest so hard that he crashed into the wall some meters away and remained sitting leaned against it. Both were panting with blood running down their faces, mainly from Naruto's nose and from the cut in Sasuke's forehead.

"Fuck!" Naruto choked out then began laughing hysterically and Sasuke felt his eyes water further until unbidden tears rolled down his cheeks, mixing with the blood.

After a while Naruto crawled over to him and fell down on his stomach, half on top of him, half beside Sasuke, placing his head on Sasuke's shoulder with a pained groan. Sasuke curled his left arm around the blond's shoulder and nimble fingers played with blond, soft strands of hair.

"Why do we do this, Sasuke?" Naruto asked and Sasuke sighed, grimacing.

"You tell me, dobe. Besides, what were you thinking about yesterday?"

"That it might just as well be good that you're such a stuck up, cold-hearted, asexual bastard as you are," Naruto breathed though his voice wavered and he pressed his face harder into Sasuke's shoulder.

"The fuck, usuratonkachi? Are you trying to start another fight?" Sasuke growled but Naruto shook his head, twisting it so he could look at Sasuke who glared back.

"No, I'm not," Naruto murmured and Sasuke scowled, but the blond smiled.

Without thinking about what he was doing, and his brain still fuzzy from the adrenaline high their fight had given him, Naruto shifted closer and brushed their lips together. He had no idea of what to expect from Sasuke but that the raven would fist his hair and abruptly press him closer hadn't crossed his mind at all. Nor that Sasuke would roll them over and completely take over the kiss, prying his lips open with a warm, wet tongue and ravage his mouth.

"Sasuke?" Naruto gasped when they broke, panting as an equally breathless Sasuke hovered above him.

"Do you know what you're doing, dobe?" Sasuke whispered as he leaned down and brushed his lips over Naruto's, making the blond's head spin. They stared at each other, cerulean orbs meeting obsidian, then Naruto nodded shortly, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck as their lips molded together again.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke assaulted his senses, the raven's taste, coppery from blood but harsh and dangerous, just like lightening, filling his mouth, the feeling of slender hands dancing over his body making his skin burn, and small sounds of pleasure and labored breathing filling his ears.

Sasuke growled low as the addictive taste Naruto had, spicy but pure, like fresh water, exploded in his mind, and he _knew_ that their relationship would never be friendship again, only this would never be enough.

When Sasuke knocked his legs apart, wriggling down between them and pressing their bodies together, Naruto tore away from Sasuke's lips with a pleasured cry, making the raven smirk. Sasuke trailed his lips down over Naruto's jaw, spreading wet kisses over warm, tanned skin until he could feel a quickly beating pulse beneath his lips. He latched onto the spot, sucking ruthlessly until a hickey marked Naruto's neck. He gazed at the mark for a second then moved his lips, showering kisses over Naruto's neck and collarbones until fingers threaded into his hair and tugged him up. Sasuke let himself be dragged back up then he crushed their lips together again, watching Naruto's features change into rapture as the blond answered to his kiss eagerly. Sasuke trailed his hands up under Naruto's t-shirt, skimming his fingers over his ribs and Naruto arched up against him with a moan.

"Gods, _Naruto_.." Sasuke whispered, such raw longing and desire in his voice that Naruto felt a strange tug in his chest that had little to do with lust but much more with those other feelings he had discovered some time ago.

Naruto eased his hold on the spiky, black hair and instead carefully ran his fingers through it, very gently as he looked up at Sasuke with the softest of smiles.

"How long have you loved me?" he whispered and Sasuke didn't even look surprised though a rueful look appeared in his eyes.

"For years," he answered in a murmur so low and tender it made Naruto feel warm and fuzzy.

Naruto nodded lightly then shifted and pressed several lingering kisses against those pale lips. Sasuke answered each one just as chastely; it was just the merest presses of lips against lips, only meant to feel.

Far later, meaning when they'd showered and changed, all the while exchanging curious, gentle and teasing kisses, and Sasuke was cooking dinner, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and placed his chin on the raven's shoulder.

"I'm happy, Sasuke. And I love you too," Naruto whispered and Sasuke smiled, the first, really genuine smile Naruto had ever seen on his lips.

"Took you long enough," Sasuke mumbled then turned his head and pressed a soft kiss against Naruto's lips, making the blond smile and sigh contently.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna clarify one thing, Naruto wrongly thought Sasuke was asexual as he never seemed to show interest in anyone, but Sasuke's actually demisexual. Hope you enjoyed reading, ta


End file.
